Hiiragi
by Carnadine
Summary: Una tormenta de nieve, una cueva y dos ninjas ¿La pareja? Descubranla ustedes Non-yaoi Primer fic, R&R onegai! *Descontinuado*
1. Prólogo

**.:Hiiragi:.**  
~Prólogo~  
  
  
El agudo dolor en su cabeza hizo que abriera repentinamente sus ojos.  
  
Llevó una mano a su frente, para encontrar que estaba vendada. _"¿Quien...? ¿Donde estoy?"_ pensaba mientras trataba de tomar conciencia de su alrededor. Debido a las puntadas que frecuentemente golpeaban su cabeza, sólo pudo sacar en limpio que estaba recostado, envuelto en una manta y en algún lugar cálido que contrastaba agradablemente con el frío que anteriormente sentía al correr...  
  
_"¿Frío? ¿Correr?"_  
  
------------------------------------  
  
-Es hora de que comienzen su misión.  
  
-Pero Kakashi-sensei, ¡Está nevando! ¡Vamos a morir congelados allá afuera!  
  
-No seas ridículo Naruto, vamos, apresúrense.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
_"Es verdad, estábamos en una mision..."_ pensaba mientras imágenes de él y su acompañante corriendo entre los arboles nevados fluían por su mente. _"Pero algo más sucedió... no puedo recordarlo bien..."_ La nieve, ambos ninjas corriendo entre los árboles...  
  
_La explosión de una bomba_  
  
Al instante los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente.  
La trampa que sus sentidos nublados por el frío captaron cuando ya era tarde.   
El ruido de la explosión y su fuerza que los desbalanceó.  
Las ramas cediendo bajo el peso de los jovenes ninjas...  
  
Y sólo un grito retumbó en su mente, junto a la visión de Sakura Haruno cayendo de las alturas, sus brazos tendidos hacia él, su rostro lleno de temor...  
  
_¡¡¡SASUKE-KUUUUUN!!!_  
  
********************  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por leer mi fic! T.T  
Espero que la historia les haya gustado (o empezado a gustar), el primer capítulo ya está casi completo, pronto a ser subido ^-^  
ALgunos términos que quizás necesiten aclaración:  
**Kunoichi**: Son las ninjas femeninas.  
**Sensei**: profesor.  
**Baka**: Tonto, imbécil (usado muucho por Sasuke al hablar de Naruto XD)  
  
Eso es por ahora, por favor pongan un review, si no cuesta tanto, sólo un click en la casilla de abajo ^-^  
PD: ¿Alguien quiere ser mi beta-reader? 


	2. Capítulo 01

Aqui va el siempre necesario, antes olvidado...  
**Disclimer:** ¡Por supuesto que Naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece! Sólo los tomé prestados de su autor. Las ideas son mías eso si =P  
-------------------------------  
**.:Hiiragi:.**  
Capítulo 01  
  


  
  
_Una noche azúl sin límites,  
Mi corazón está ya tan vacío.  
Luz sin límites desborda,  
Pero mi corazón está ya tan vacío..._  
  


  
  
_"¡Sakura!"_  
  
El recuerdo de su compañera de grupo cayendo desde lo alto hizo que Sasuke despertara completamente de su sopor, levantándose rápidamente. El repentino movimiento repercutió en su lastimada cabeza, enviando una punzada de dolor acompañada de su respectiva queja.  
"Agh... ¿Donde estoy?" preguntó en voz alta el joven Uchiha.  
  
Al pasear la vista por su alrededor, pudo notar que estaba dentro de una cueva, guarecido de la tormenta de nieve que se escuchaba a lo lejos.  
  
"¿Sasuke-kun?" Un suave susurro llamó su atención. Allí, al lado de una pequeña fogata, estaba Sakura.  
  
-"¿Estás bien? ¿No estás lastimada?" preguntó Sasuke, la visión del bosque todavía sin desaparecer de su mente.  
-"No, no me sucedió nada... gracias a tu ayuda" dijo la kunoichi, bajando la vista hacia las llamas.  
-"¿Ah?"  
Viendo la cara de desconcierto de su compañero, Sakura le explicó en breves palabras lo sucedido: "La explosión hizo que perdiera el balance, y comenzé a caer" Sakura comenzó su relato, "y tu te lanzaste a ayudarme, aferrándote a una rama. Pero debido a la bomba, las ramas estaban más quebradizas. Esta cedió, y comenzamos a caer." La joven se detuvo en su relato para tomar un poco de aire, mirando la fogata con aire ausente.  
  
_ "Sakura está un poco extraña"_ pensó Sasuke, mientras asentía levemente, invitando a su compañera a seguir con la historia.  
  
"Tu amortiguaste la caída con tu cuerpo" continuó el relato Sakura, bajando la vista. "Por suerte la capa de nieve era bastante ancha, lo que ablandó la caída, sino no sólo tu cabeza hubiera resultado vendada" dijo, apuntando los vendajes con una pequeña sonrisa. "Después de eso, al ver que estabas herido, decidí buscar un lugar para guarecernos de la tormenta que comenzaba. Logré salir del bosque y encontrar esta cueva a los pies de la montaña."  
  
-"¿Y qué sucedió con Naruto?" No era posible ver al joven shinobi por ninguna parte de la caverna. Y él no pasaba desaprercibido fácilmente...  
-"Naruto no tenía ninguna lesión grave, y al ver como estabas, decidimos que era mejor que él buscara a Kakashi-sensei mientras yo buscaba algún refugio."   
  
-Una mentira genial Sakura-chaaan...contestó su Sakura Interna. ¡Era obvio que no dejaría a Sasuke-kun en manos del bruto _baka_ de Naruto!  
_-"No hables así de él... también es una persona muy amable... a veces"___

_ "Ella dice estar bien, pero a mi no me lo parece"_ reflexionó Sasuke, mirando atentamente a la joven, sentada cada vez más cerca de la pequeña fogata.

Sus verdes ojos, usualmente vivaces y alegres, ahora tenían la mirada vidriosa, perdida más allá de las diminutas llamas. Las mejillas sonrosadas se destacaban sobre su rostro, más pálido de lo normal. Su respiración estaba ligeramente agitada, lo que hacía temblar su esbelto cuerpo, entrenado para resistir las adversidades que conlleva la vida de ninja.  
  
Si en un comienzo Sasuke pensaba que era una molestia en su camino (otra más que se sumaba al torpe _baka_ de Naruto y el gran "aporte" del profesor Kakashi), su opinión sobre Sakura Haruno fue mejorando a medida que se sucedían las diferentes misiones.

La kunoichi más inteligente de la aldea secreta de Konoha, como Kakashi-sensei decía, algo que Sasuke mismo había aceptado. Siempre segura, animando a sus compañeros de equipo llena de entusiasmo, haciendo todo lo posible para lograr el éxito del grupo.   
Era exraño verla así de vulnerable y frágil.  
  
_"Y todo por mi culpa."_  
  
Casi podía sentir como su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia adelante producto del peso que sentía en su pecho, una opresión en su corazón que no era común en él.  
  
_"¿Qué me sucede? Usualmente algo así no me importaría..."_  
  
Claro que no. Usualmente no prestaba atención a lo que decía su corazón. No es necesario hacerlo a menudo cuando tu meta en la vida es la venganza.   
  
Sin embargo, el saber que de alguna forma había hecho daño a alguien que lo había aceptado a pesar de todos los problemas que provocaba, que siempre estaba dispuesta a apoyarlo y alababa cada una de sus acciones (bueno, eso podía pasarlo por alto), lo hacía sentir triste...  
  
No, era una sensación más profunda que eso...   
  
Se sentía miserable. Inútil. Un sentimiento que se debatía entre la frustación y la furia.   
  
_"No puedo dejar esto asi...Tengo que hacer algo."_  
  
**Tsuzuku...**  
--------------------------------------------------------  
El párrafo al comienzo corresponde a la última estrofa de la canción "Taiyou wa yoru mo kagayaku", segundo opening de HunterXHunter -  
  
¡¡Gracias a todos los que dejaros sus reviews!! (o a los que leyeron, pero no dejaron nada =D) no saben lo feliz que soy al recibir aunque sea una sola frase de mi 1er fic, un abrazo para todos 0==T.T==0  
Y para los que preguntaron, _"Hiiragi"_ es una canción del grupo "Do as Infinity" de la cual me nació la idea (y que escuché mucho mientras escribía). Pero aunque su significado no tiene nada que ver con el fic (Hiiragi significa Alerce '') la canción sí tuvo mucho que ver en la creación del fic, por lo que se merece el título -  
  
Si todavía tienen ánimo de seguir leyendo esto, atentos al siguente capítulo! Eso si, advierto, lots of fluff and sweetness...


	3. Capítulo 02

(Disclimer)   
¡Bienvenidos! Segundo capítulo y algunas aclaraciones (por si alguien se pierde):   
Frases entre --> parlamento de "Inner Sakura"   
Frases en _cursiva_ --> pensamientos del personaje respectivo.   
Eso es todo, enjoy the show :) 

**.:Hiiragi:.**   
Por Matti Haibara 

Capítulo 02 

_Mientras vivimos, pretendemos no ver  
la fragilidad que notamos en nosotros  
y la debilidad que no podemos aguantar _

La tormenta de nieve que tronaba en el exterior de la cueva parecía no tenía ganas de detenerse, al menos de momento, dejando atrapados al par de shinobis indefinidamente en su interior. Sólo quedaba esperar pacientemente hasta que alguna ayuda llegara. O hasta que los víveres de la única mochila que tenían se acabaran.

-No es fácil cargar un cuerpo y dos mochilas. Había que hacer el sacrificio- explicó anteriormente Sakura cuando Sasuke preguntó por el paradero de su bolso, y el porqué este quedó abandonado en medio del bosque, dejando comida y mantas a merced de la naturaleza.

Con la mitad del equipamiento que -según la academia ninja y las palabras del profesor Iruka- se consideraba necesario para sobrevivir una misión, y un compañero herido, las cosas no se veían de color de rosa para Sakura Haruno. Y sí a eso se le sumaba la molesta sensación de estar dentro de un cubo de hielo que contrastaba con el calor que sentía en la frente...   
_-Esto tiene mala pinta. Hasta hablar se me hace difícil...-_ reflexionó Sakura, mientras volvía la vista hacia las llamas cada vez más pequeñas de la fogata, luego de explicarle toda la situación a Sasuke.   
¡¡Qué rabia que mi amado Sasuke me vea en este estado!!exclamó airada la "Sakura Interna", su verdadero sentir, libre de toda apariencia y convencionalismo. ¡Debería mejorar la cara de culo que debo tener!

Pero no tenía energía suficiente. Toda su fuerza se concentraba en mantenerse despierta y no rendirse ante el frío que sentía y al sopor que comenzaba a inundar sus sentidos. Debería mantenerse alerta hasta que llegara la ayuda del exterior, que llegara Naruto con Kakashi-sensei.

_-Pero es muy difícil... ya no tengo mucha energía. Además, hace tanto frío..._

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un suave toque en su brazo.

Girando lentamente su cabeza, volteó hasta ver a Sasuke, quien estaba levantado de su provisorio lecho, cubierto por la manta y sentado a su lado -_¿Cómo hará eso tan sigilosamente? Bueno, por algo es el novato número uno_- Pero había algo extraño en él. Su rostro estaba serio como siempre, excepto por algo más que Sakura podía notar detrás de esa seria indeferencia que era común en el joven shinobi. Algo que, para alguien que no hubiera compartido algo de tiempo con Sasuke, quizás hubiera pasado desapercibido.

_-Podría ser... ¿Qué está preocupado?_

Rápidamente se deshizo de ese pensamiento, alejando su vista del chico _-Claro que no... seguro que es el frío que me hace pensar cosas raras.-_ Sí, eso debía de ser. Mira que pensar que él se preocuparía de ella, que no ha sido más que una molestia desde el primer día, después de graduarse de la academia y ser asignados a sus respectivos grupos...

Una voz quizás demasiado entusiasta irrumpió en sus pensamientos, avasalladora como sólo podía serlo su yo interno. 

¡Lo sabía! ¡En el fondo de su corazón siempre ha estado preocupado de mí! Como no hacerlo cuando soy de lo mejor que hay en la aldea--

_-Sí, seguro que así es, y el libro de Kakashi-sensei tiene estampas de animalitos, ¿No?_

¡Pero chica, un poco más de confianza! ¡Mira que ahora es tu oportunidad de hacer un ataque directo y ganarle a esa presuntuosa de Ino! ¡Groaar!

_-Lo haría si pudiera, créeme. Pero como están las cosas, no puedo ni siquiera mantenerme completamente alerta..._

Tan cierto era eso, que no se dio cuenta en que momento Sasuke se giró hasta quedar frente a ella. O cuando, en un movimiento suave pero firme a la vez, tomó su rostro y lo elevó a la altura de su mirada, ojos de caoba que parecían tener el poder de ver cada uno de sus sorprendidos pensamientos.

Sasuke pudo ver como los ojos de su compañera se abrían de sorpresa al notar su repentina cercanía. Su mano, que instantes antes rodeaba el rostro de Sakura, se apoyó en la frente de la chica para confirmar lo que para él era evidente con sólo verla, tan acostumbrado estaba ya a su presencia. Un ligero toque fue suficiente para comprobar lo que el joven Uchiha sospechaba desde hace rato.

-Estás enferma- afirmó el chico, seriedad en sus ojos y ninguna duda en su voz.

Sakura abrió sus ojos en sorpresa ante la segura afirmación, y como para persuadir a Sasuke de lo equivocado que estaba, intentó responder lo más entera que le permitió su cuerpo, una sonrisa en su rostro. 

-Pero si yo estoy bien, Sasuke-kun. Mejor te preocupas más en recupe-- 

Un fuerte ataque de tos interrumpió sus palabras, fuertes sacudidas estremeciendo su delgado cuerpo. Y sin que ella lo pudiese evitar, terminó apoyada en Sasuke, respirando dificultosamente. Rápidamente él trató de hacer algo para ayudarle. Bueno, no es que las palmadas en la espalda sirvan de mucho, pero no encontró nada mejor que hacer en un caso como este.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- preguntó el chico cuando Sakura parecía más tranquila. 

-S-sí, gracias...- respondió con la respiración todavía un poco agitada. 

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta en la posición en que estaban, Sakura todavía apoyada en el pecho de Sasuke, mientras este la rodeaba con sus brazos, en un gesto que podría describirse como protector. ¿Y desde cuando que él se comportaba así con ella, con tanta confianza?

-Disculpa- murmuró el chico, dejando caer los brazos que antes reposaban en la espalda de la chica. 

-Ah, no te preocupes Sasuke- dijo al momento de apartarse del joven, tratando de no cruzar su mirada para no delatar su decepción. 

-_¿En qué estaba pensando? La situación no está como para estas cosas _- claro que no, todo su instinto y experiencia como ninja, además de un mínimo de sentido común le indicaba que tenía que hacer algo con respecto a su compañera. Pero aún así, la mente de Sasuke se detuvo en un simple detalle. Algo que quizás, nunca antes lo había notado: _Tampoco es que me molestase tenerla así de cerca..._

Ea, alto ahí chico. Mejor deja de fantasear y preocúpate de lo que tienes al frente. 

Sakura empeoraba a ojos vista. A pesar de estar cerca de la fogata, su cuerpo parecía no entrar en calor dado que temblaba constantemente. Acurrucada, abrazando sus rodillas, representaba menos de los 15 años que tenía. Se levantó con cuidado -no por nada se había llevado un buen golpe en la cabeza- y miró a su alrededor.

-Sakura, ¿De donde sacaste la leña? 

-¿...Ah? ¿Sasuke-kun, de que hablas?- la chica tardó un poco en contestar, desorientada y sorprendida por encontrarlo repentinamente de pie. 

-La leña para encender la fogata...- paciencia Sasuke, que la chica no está bien, respira... 

-Ehh, hay unas ramas secas más al fondo de la cueva... ¿Pero está bien que estés levantado? Si quieres puedo ayudarte, aún es pronto para que estés de pie. Sasuke-kun, mejor si voy y-- 

-¡Sí no es gran cosa!- Sasuke interrumpió a Sakura, su voz pasando de murmullo entre dientes a casi un grito. 

¡Cómo era posible que, aunque ella estuviera peor que él, siguiera tratando de ayudarlo! No era primera vez que la chica se ponía en riesgo para protegerlo, sin pensar en el daño que pudiera recibir. Pero, no lograba entender porqué! Él era más fuerte, se supone que él debería protegerla a ella, no?

-Perdón, no quise molestarte- el susurro de la chica fue suficiente para sacar a Sasuke de sus pensamientos confusos, haciendo que su mirada captara la triste expresión de Sakura. 

-_¡Pero si no estoy enojado con ella, porqué me malinterpreta! -_ No hay duda, su fuerte no es entender a las mujeres. 

-No, no es eso...- vamos, piensa, ¿Como era posible que el genin número uno de su promoción no fuera capaz de decir una frase no hiriente? - No es conveniente que te muevas mucho. Mejor te quedas tranquila ahí, mientras yo voy por algo más de leña.

Listo, ahi está. ¿Ves que no era tan difícil? 

-¿Eh? Claro, sí... - y sin darle tiempo a que su compañera terminara de procesar esta última frase en su afiebrada cabeza, Sasuke caminó raudo hacia las profundidades de la caverna. 

Ahh, aunque ni yo lo creo, aqui otro capítulo de "Hiiragi". La estrofa al comienzo es de la cancíon que da título al fic, el crédito para _Do as Infinity._

Insertar aquí una GRAN disculpa por el atraso cometido (¿Habrá alguien que estuviera esperando otro cap? Las disculpas para ellos, si existen '') 

Algo para decir en mi defensa: Pronto tendré las pruebas para entrar a la universidad, asi que todo este tiempo he estado estudiando, estudiando, estudiando.... ahora con las vacaciones cerca, espero terminarlo '' Paciencia! Espero poner luego el siguente cap. (El fluff tendrá que esperar un poco, gomen) y también uno que otro fic más...

A los reviews del cap pasado: ¿Creen que Sasuke está un poco OOC por preocuparse de Sakura? A mi me parece que, por lo que se ve en la serie, en el fooondo, existe algún interés en la chica. Lo que sí, él deja todo en segundo plano por lograr su venganza.

Estoy recién empezando en esto de los fics, así que los reviews son muy apreciados (Flames, criticas, comentarios varios, lo q sea)


End file.
